


Famiglistimo

by drewalth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Normal Life, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewalth/pseuds/drewalth
Summary: Bên cạnh người ta yêu.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Famiglistimo

Mây trắng thả rơi mấy sợi vàng trượt dài trên những phiến lá xanh um, đắp thành mảng lấm tấm trên bảng đen, chen chúc với nào chữ nào số. Gió đẩy đông lùa qua khung cửa sổ, ướp thêm se lạnh cho hương yêu ngại ngùng đang phảng phất khắp phòng.

Sơn ca ríu rít rót giọng vào không gian, nhẹ lan vào không khí ngượng ngùng đang lấp đầy lớp học vắng ngắt.

"Ở đây luôn sao?"

"Ừ."

"Không ngại hả?"

"Sao phải ngại?"

"Thì... lỡ có người..."

"Không đâu."

Tay đan tay, siết chặt, nhớp nháp lắng lo chẳng biết của bàn tay nào. Mắt nhìn thẳng, mống mắt vàng, mống mắt xanh, tô chen vào sắc đối diện. Rồi tay buông, luồn vào tóc mềm, ghì hai mái đầu sát lại. Trán kề trán, mũi cọ mũi, hơi thở gấp gáp chạy vội trên da.

"Hôn nhé?"

"..Ừ."

Môi chạm môi, êm ái nương tựa. Quả tim rộn ràng chạy trong lồng ngực đến nỗi suýt thì nhảy xổ ra ngoài. Bàn tay rời bỏ ngọn tóc, mân mê vành tai mềm. Tiếng cười khúc khích trong cổ họng của mắt xanh reo lên, xua bớt không khí ngượng nghịu cứ mãi luẩn quẩn không rời.

"Nhắm mắt đi chứ?"

"Ừ."

Bờ mi run run che khuất hai màu mắt. Thị giác khuất rồi nên các thụ quan khác bèn được đà lấn tới, đâu đâu cũng nhạy cảm lên hẳn. Hương thịt da len lỏi vào cánh mũi, tiếng thở vồn vã ve vuốt đôi tai. Và trên đầu lưỡi, chút ngại ngùng vấn vương chèo kéo, miết nhẹ lên hàm răng trắng, len lỏi vào vòm họng bên kia, khẽ khàng trộm lấy giọt đường rồi trở về, dứt đi một cách chóng vánh đến nỗi đối phương chẳng kịp trở tay.

Còn chẳng xem là hôn được nữa là.

"Ăn gian."

"Ngại lắm, không làm nữa đâu."

"Không được, lần trước, lần kia cũng thế này rồi."

Rồi lại kéo, rồi lại hôn. Lưỡi chạm lưỡi, miết lấy không buông. Lưỡi trêu đùa, kéo sang đây lại đẩy sang nọ. Đôi bàn tay tự lúc nào đã tìm đến nhau, nắm thật chặt. Ngực vẫn đánh trống dồn dập, nhưng đầu con tim lại chẳng còn lắng lo như lúc đầu. 

Sơn ca vẫn cứ hát.

Gió đẩy đông lùa qua khung cửa sổ, vô tình lôi cả buốt vào căn phòng đang ấm hương tình. Bàn tay bèn bỏ nhau đi, níu bờ lưng để hai thân hình to lớn dán vào nhau thêm chặt. Mây trắng đã đi đâu biệt dạng, để nắng lũ lượt kéo nhau vào nghịch ngợm, phủ đầy vàng lên hai kẻ đang ngất ngây trong vị môi.

Rồi bờ môi buông lơi. Hai kẻ ấy giờ ngồi trong nắng mà ngẫm về đời.

"Không ngọt."

"Không giống truyện ha?"

"Ừ."

"Thất vọng à?"

"Không đến nỗi."

"Thế...?"

"Tớ yêu cậu."

"Sao cơ?"

"Tớ yêu cậu nên là ổn thôi mà."

"Thế sao."

"Ừ."

"..."

"Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Tớ cũng yêu cậu mà."

"...Ừ."

Một nụ hôn mềm nhẹ đáp xuống gò má phớt hồng.

"Thật may mắn làm sao."


End file.
